


Glowering

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [39]
Category: Psych
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100, they aren't in love, they irritate each other for the better, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Sullen dislike, discontent, or anger.





	Glowering

There are many words to describe the Head Detective of the Santa Barbara police force.

Robotic, unfeeling, cold. Words used on a good day. On a bad day; glowering, mean, petty, childish could be thrown into the mix. 

It’s not that Lassiter is a bad man, he just isn’t good with his feelings. 

There are words to describe the consulting psychic of the Santa Barbara police force too. 

Childish, playful, enthusiastic, words for good days. The bad days' words include; foolish, stupid, general disrespect for authority. 

Together, the men are a good team, whether they want to be or not. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've only gotten to like the third season, I really need to catch up on this show.


End file.
